narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daigaru Meitochi
Daigaru Meitochi (名東カイダイ餓狼, Meitochi Daigaru) is the main antagonist of the series Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer and its sequel Kimza Chronicles: War Against Ten-Ja, both created by Ishiino Gerdo. Daigaru is the leader of the Shinjiro Ten-Ja Group and is known as one as the most powerful shinobi to ever live. He is partially a Guardian Beast due to the chakra of Bukarok and Roku within him, and is revealed to contain the great evil that Sanhiro Kimza must face. Background Not much is known about Daigaru's early life, but what is known is very detailed. He was once a shinobi of Shiragakure, back when its status as a Hidden Village wasn't set. He was the most powerful shinobi at the time and was a mercenary for hire during the the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars. Daigaru was a great hero and became the Kage of his village, the First Shinkage. After a few years as Kage, Daigaru was certain that the village would be fine without him around. He gave the title of Shinkage to his best apprentice and began exploring the world. During his travels, he fought an Uchiha and suffered from being struck by the genjutsu, Shinjiro, but survived and fled. Next, he ran into a group of rouge shinobi and fought their leader, who wanted Daigaru dead for crossing their path. In the end, Daigaru killed the man and took over the group. He named the group Shinjiro to remind him that there were many more powerful shinobi out there. After more years of travelling and performing odd jobs with his rouges, Daigaru broke off from them and traveled alone again. He ran into the ruins of Arizogakure and began exploring the former Hidden Village, thinking about Ezemaru Kimza, the one who did it. He found a scroll containing essences of the Guardian Beast Bukarok's chakra and kept it with him. He read the scroll and learned about a parallel evil world called Ten-Ja and the beasts it contained. Daigaru made it a goal to make sure these two worlds never came in contact again. All the while, the scroll's chakra grafted itself into his body and increased his already immense power. Daigaru returned to Shinjiro shortly afterwards and the group continued their missions. He then ran into three men, Otoshi Nagare, Kazumiyoji Hazuma, and Niguro Satsukamochi, and the four became close friends. After some time, Daigaru felt the need to explore again, and gave command of Shinjiro to Otoshi. He subsequently joined the Akatsuki to access their rivalry with his group. He was partnered up with Kakuzu and sent on missions with him. Though the two worked well together, things turned sour. Akatsuki associates informed the group that Daigaru was a rebel agent and Kakuzu was ordered to kill him. During a "mission" to the Land of Rivers, Kakuzu fought Daigaru and managed to overwhelm and kill him. After being left alone, Bukarok's essence noticed Daigaru's body was void of a soul. The seal within Bukarok's scroll broke and seeped into Daigaru, reviving him. Daigaru was trapped by the dark charkra and was turned into an avatar for Bukarok, becoming a slave for three years to help Ezemaru track down Kimza survivors. Daigaru's soul managed to return to his body and he regained control of himself, but the chakra warped his mind to its goals. As such, his view on Ten-Ja changed. He also gained power over the rest of the basic natures. Returning to Shinjiro, Daigaru decided that this chakra could strengthen him and his subordinates. He gave some chakra to Otoshi, Kazumiyoji, and Niguro and was impressed at the increase in their powers as well as the warping of their minds. He changed his goal from preventing Ten-Ja and Earth from colliding to creating a world where Ten-Ja accelerated the rate of change and perhaps evolution. He then learned that the Four Guardian Beasts were from Ten-Ja and the next step in his plans were to find them and absorb their near-infinite power. That way, he could become a near-godlike being who could master control over evolution itself. He researched the Guardian Beasts and found out that the only the Kuguari Clan could open the way to Ten-Ja, but they were extinct. Months later, after Otoshi left to return to Konohagakure and Kazumiyoji returned to Takigakure, Daigaru decided to test his old friends' loyalty. After leaving Shinjiro again, he ran into the Sacred Elder Group, an organization of elders, which both Otoshi and Kazumiyoji were a part of. Daigaru faced the group and used his dark chakra to pull the two elders to his side again. The three used the fight as a means to gain the village's trust and infiltrate their workings. Daigaru fled, but not before killing some of the group during the battle. Convinced that Otoshi and Kazumiyoji were on his side, Daigaru returned to Shinjiro. Upon his return to his group, Daigaru began a large changing of his organization. Using his vast sum of money, Daigaru gained an alliance with Ragerogakure, an unknown but dark Hidden Village and used the village as a main base. He soon gathered an assembled an army with his rouges and some of the Ragero army. Due to the war with the Akatsuki, Daigaru decided that Shinjiro would sit and watch the events unfold. During this time, he created a means to find and gather Guardian Beast chakra and sent spies to recover it to keep it out of Akatsuki hands. After the Akatsuki is defeated, Daigaru began spinning his wheels again. He gathered many other S-ranked rouges and made the group grow in size and power, creating a military larger than Ragero's. After a failed assassination attempt, Daiguru decided to have two of his most trusted and most powerful subordinates protect him, creating the Left and Right Guards. He then promoted the next strongest nine operatives as the commanders of the regular forces as well as the special mission operatives, making them The Nine. He created a research and development division to collect, analyze, and improve on Guardian Beast chakra extraction and implementation methods. He made sure to graft everyone in the group with Guardian Beast chakra to give him control, and those who refused were watched or killed. He then called himself Jiro, or "The Gaze". He lastly named the group the Shinjiro Ten-Ja Group, reminding himself of his defeat long ago and his goals. The following year, he gained knowledge from Otoshi that a descendant of the Kuguari, Sanhiro Kimza, was living in Konohagakure. Using his former leadership of Shira, he manipulated the village into starting a war with Konoha to gain access to the boy and had Ragero and Shinjiro fight in it as well. Despite his efforts, he was thwarted by the efforts of Konoha, Sunagakure, and Luragakure and lost the war in a year. Despite that, Daigaru was determined to win control over Saphiro and find a way to get to Ten-Ja. Scattering Shinjiro across the globe, Daigaru vowed to call the group back together once Otoshi gave him the signal that Sanhiro was ready for extraction. To bide his time, Daigaru found the Canyon of Black Chakra, a rift filled with the chakra of Roku, another Guardian Beast. He absorbed the chakra and trained there for the day that Shinjiro would be reunited. Personality Daigaru is a very wise and calm man, keeping his cool even when up against a powerful person. He is generally very observant as well, keeping an eye on his opponent and praising their skill. His most prominent personality is his curiosity and eagerness to learn. He respects his opponents if they have respect for him and even offer small talk during the battle. He always wants to push his opponents further to see their abilities and learn how to counter them on the fly. As shown by his career as Shinkage of Shiragakure, he was a respectful and honorable person. He always cared for the people he was around and many trusted him and the decisions he made. Even during his time in Shinziro, the people there look up to him and respected his decision to change their goals. Despite his trusty persona, he also harbors a more manipulative side. He is not afraid of pulling on someone's weaknesses to make them do what he wants. One common example is how he made Otoshi use Saphiro's fright of his past to pull he Kimza to the side of Shinziro. After being nearly killed by an unnamed Uchiha, Daigaru develops an inferiority complex towards clans and begins a quest to gain more power. He has a hidden goal of assimilating the powers of many clans together to create one "super-shinobi" with the power to defeat anyone in its way. He also wishes to defeat the Uchiha who nearly killed him long ago with his powers. After he gains the abilities of all the Guardian Beasts, Daigaru obtains an amalgamation of personalities, based on his emotions. These changes occur whenever he activates the Guardian Beast Chakra Form. His major attitude is that he changes from honorable and merciful to ruthless and sadistic. He now kills his enemies without remorse and belittles them on their abilities. He perfers not to be interrupted during speeches, and attacks whoever interrupts him instantly. He is also less respectful of his comrades, attacking them and reprimanding them harshly when they fail him. Along with his personality change, he also gains a superiorty complex to the point where he states that he has become close to a god. With this, he proceeds to attempt to destroy everything and create a new world where he becomes an unseen, but omnipresent and omnipotent god, watching the world and giving it divine judgement when he thinks it is required. Outside the Guardian Beast Chakra Form, he assumes he's just another man, but was chosen by a higher being to control this power. It is revealed that even though he left his home long ago, he still has great love for his family and people. After it is shown that Kaede Meitochi is his granddaughter, Daigaru stops attacking her and refuses to kill her, stating that his bloodline will not end with him and she must go on living. It is also revealed that Daigaru honors his family and their efforts during the war, but will not let their words or actions dictate his ways. Appearance Daigaru, despite his old age, has a youthful appearance of about 30 years old, due to the influence of the Guardian Beast chakra within his body. His a tall man with decent sized muscles. He has bright silver eyes and straight black hair which grows to his upper back, tied together by white ribbon, and is spiky at the end. He also had a short, black beard. He has a large scar on his left arm, a result of his death by Kakuzu. Before becoming transformed by the power of the Guardian Beasts, he wore a red jacket with armor attached to the arms and a white armored shirt, black pants with a gold rope belt around his waist, and white boots. After being transformed by the Guardian Beasts, Daigaru's body gains more muscle mass and he grows a bit taller. His hair turns pure white, becomes more spikier, and destroys the ribbon that tied it up. His eyes turn right blue due to the power of the Absolute Dai Senchūgan. His scar also turns blue and glows brightly. His shirt and jacket are torn off by his dark chakra, leaving his chest and torso bear; which has the ancient Tenga Hell seal on it. His arms are also covered by varous symbols. His pants also have glowing blue markings on them as well. His whole body is surrounded by a black shadowy aura which swirls around him almost all the time. Abilities As said by many shinobi throughout the world, Daigaru is a kage-level shinobi with immense powers. Even before he was infused with the first bits of Guardian Beast chakra, Daigaru was a force to be reckoned with. He was one of the most powerful shinobi in Shiragakure and its first Shinkage, creating the very plateau where the village is settled alone and demolishing enemies in the great Shinobi World Wars. Upon gathering energy from the Guardian Beasts, Daigaru's power increases rapidly, making him something close to a legend. Most villages gave their shinobi flee-on-sight orders if he was encountered. When he finally absorbs the majority of all four Guardian Beasts' power, gains the Absolute Shu Nokerrogan, and gains power over Tenga Hell, he becomes something close to a god, nearly unstoppable. Before he was grafted with Guardian Beast chakra, Daigaru had an above-average chakra reserve which gave him the ability to perform some powerful and taxing techniques. As he gathered more and more Guardian Beast chakra, Daigaru's total capacity rose. By the time he ascends to his "god" form, his chakra capacity is so large, residual chakra seeps out of him. He can perform techniques that could kill most shinobi from exhaustion and keep going. Guardian Beast Abilities As a result of Bukarok's chakra being grafted into his body after his death by Kakuzu, Daigaru gained the power over Guardian Beast chakra. At first, his body was controlled by Bukarok and used as a spying mechanism for three years. However, due to reaching a dark enlightenment in the afterlife, Daigaru regained control of his body and gained extra power. For the majority of the series, this chakra only gave him extra power and an increase of his chakra capacity. After gaining the control of all four Guardian Beasts, Daigaru gained not only, extra chakra natures, but he gains power over the Guardian Beast Chakra Form, which gives him the abilities over the Guardian Beasts as well gives him an nearly inextinguishable chakra capacity. Taijutsu In terms of taijutsu, Daigaru is a martial arts master and is versed in more than forty styles of taijutsu, including more than five clan-exclusive styles. His most perferred style is the Irozu clan's Image Fist, a style where the user attacks with extreme accuracy and wide impact, able to damage the entire body with a single frontal attack and devastate an opponent with a short combo. He also uses the Tatsumaki clan's Talon Heel style, where he can kick at rapid speeds and perform sweeping strikes to launch his opponents in their air, juggle them for a while, and hurl them back to Earth with extreme brutality. When these two styles are combined as one, Daigaru can become nearly untouchable and just as deadly. Daigaru has a high degree of strength, such as when he picked up a much larger shinobi with one hand and drove him a foot into the ground. His strength jumps nearly exponentially when he ascends to a "god", able to use Image Fist with just one finger to block Saphiro Kimza's attacks and quickly defeat him. He was also able to devastate an entire hill with one punch. Daigaru's speed and reaction are in tune as well, making him incredibly fast and keen on attacking. His speed enables him to attack at a blinding rate and his reaction timing allows him to dodge many attacks in a row. He reaches such a level, where he can dodge an attack, counterattack, and press on his counter within seconds. When he obtains the Absolute Shu Nokerrogan, his already high speed and reflexes increase again, to the point where he can toss opponents far away, catch them in mid-flight, and crush them in a span of over 200 feet. Kenjutsu Daigaru is versed in the arts of many weapons, which include swords, daggers, polearms, claws, spears, hammers, and throwing weapons. Though he perfers to settle things hand-to-hand, Daigaru is extremely skilled with a weapon, up to the point where he defeated Kenno Sagii, a kenjutsu master. His most used weapon is a simple metal bō staff he calls Kali-Yuga. Despite its simple appearance, Daigaru's skill with it can pound his opponents dead within seconds. Genjutsu Daigaru is not very skilled in genjutsu, but is skilled to the point to where he could cancel genjutsu within a few hand signals or intense mental focus. Due to training with Otoshi Nagare, Daigaru learned some Irozu clan genjutsu as well as created some of his own. Upon reaching the power of the Absolute Shu Nokerrogan, Daigaru learned how to mirror genjutsu back to their user. He also created his own signature genjutsu using the Guardian Beast Chakra Form, False Nirvana where he forced targets to fight their closest and most powerful of friends in their prime and suffer massive mental damage. Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Daigaru is able to summon various species of lizards due to making a contract with them when he was 14. His perferred summons are a black komodo dragon by the name of Higeshi, a giant frilled lizard named Sasume, and a chameleon named Kururin. Higeshi was his offensive summon, able to use fire, water, and lightning-based techniques, as well as deal powerful physical attacks using his body. Sasume was his defense, able to protect her summoner using her genetically-advanced frills. Kururin was his espionage and assassination master, blending into the environment and using a basic nature depending on location and weather. Kururin could kill his opponents with his barbed tongue and sharp claws. Fuinjutsu Daigaru is able to use Fuinjutsu, mostly to graft Guardian Beast chakra within himself of others or extract it. As the series progresses, he gains the ability to seal various objects into scrolls and other objects. He eventually gains the ultimate power to unseal the gate to Tenga Hell itself. Barrier Ninjutsu Daigaru is able to create various barriers with various purposes. He had also learned powerful barrier ninjutsu from Otoshi Nagare and uses them to a level that Otoshi never dreamed of having. He is also able to protect and hide entire settlements out of the view of the world and seal opponents within near-unbreakable prisons. Nature Transformation As a member of the Meitochi family, Daigaru excels in Earth Release techniques and gained power over Water Release techniques by training. He is able to conjure up powerful techniques with great skill. Upon gaining the power of the chakra of the Guardian Beasts, Daigaru gains skill and mastery over Fire Release, Lightning Release, and Wind Release as well. Due to his great amount of chakra and his pre-existing experience, Daigaru is able to use abilities of all five natures with great prowess. He is also able to combine all five natures and perform two devastating ninjutsu, Kami's Divine Judgement and Five Element Technique: Tyranny of the Gods. Senchūgan After gaining control over the majority of all four Guardian Beasts, Daigaru activates the Senchūgan shortly before it ascends to becoming the Absolute Dai Senchūgan. Because of this, its full abilities are not available. Absolute Dai Senchūgan Quickly after activating the Senchūgan, Daigaru's dōjutsu ascends to its final version, the Absolute Dai Senchūgan. As an advanced form of the Dai Senchūgan, it has all of its Dai abilities. For example, he is able to perfom the Kuguari Style: Banishing Vortex Technique with minimal effort and able to cast both Bishamonten and Scathe. Using Scathe, Daigaru can know block attacks at a rapid pace as well as dealing devastating combos, which is far greater than Saphiro's own Scathe. The Absolute Dai Senchūgan also has its own techniques, Exodus, which involves a series of black and white lightning bolts that can erase entire landscapes; and Lamentation, which erases a target's entire fighting experience, reducing masters to novices with one gaze. This dōjutsu also gives him access to the fifteen Kimza Weapons and the Kimza Style: Multiple Vortex Technique. Stats Trivia *According to Ishiino Gerdo's databook: **Daigaru's hobbies are reading old books, researching ancient battles, studying human biology, and fishing. **Daigaru's favorite food is seasoned rice with nishi-fried beef and his least favorite food is pufferfish. **Due to the destruction of the Shiragakure databook years ago, Daigaru's mission record is inconclusive, but he did complete 1139 missions while in Shira. **He wishes to fight the Uchiha who nearly killed him many years ago, Kakuzu, and Saphiro Kimza. **His favorite phrase is "The best way to win a battle is to have a peaceful mind". *Daigaru's signature techniques are based on Biblical terms and divine entities, similar to his nature that he has ascended to a god. **Daigaru himself is based off of a Dragon Ball Z fanon character the user created years ago, and developed the character for Naruto. *Daigaru has the highest stat rating in Kimza Chronicles. *Daigaru is also the oldest human character in Kimza Chronicles, though he looks to be in his early 30s. *Daigaru's first true appearance was during chapter 16 of Naruto: Kimza Chronicles, when Yatsu of Shiragakure was speaking of the Konoha-Shira War. But, his face wasn't revealed until chapter 53 of The Last Sealer. *Daigaru's theme music is "Dark Half" on the Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 OST. Quotes * (To his opponent in his Guardian Beast Chakra Form) "You stand in the presense of God! Repent before you die!" * (To the Shinziro Tenga Group) "Alliances and nations are only lines on a map, whereas war is boundless and eternal. Let us rid the world of lines and unite the world under ONE banner: OURS!" * (To Otoshi) "You are a very powerful man, for your true power is developed in the mind" * "Only fools are hopeful. True men are certain!" * (To Saphiro) "Your sensei was a fool. He died for a village that would replace him in no time, as an obsolete weapon. The time of military might is over. It is now time for God to bestow great judgement upon all." * (To Saphiro) "As long as we live, as long as shinobi and Hidden Villages exist, misunderstanding and war will thrive. I have a solution for that." * (To Saphiro) "THIS is true power. Your worthless eyes are nothing compared to mine. But your death also means you have earned a line in my great legend." * (To the Shinobi World) "As I crush you all, remember that you brought this upon yourself. I simply want to create a world where I can watch the evolution of our species and smite those who are not worthy." Category:Characters